civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
List of wonders in Civ5
A Wonder is a mega-building which is unique in the world and provides exceptional bonuses. All Wonders are inspired by real-world buildings and landmarks. Note that the effect of each wonder only applies to the civilization controlling the city with them. This page lists both the World and National Wonders available in Civ5, as well as Projects. In Brave New World, some of the wonders can now only be built after adopting a certain policy tree or ideology; e.g. if you want to build the Kremlin, you must first adopt the Order ideology. World wonders Only one of these can exist in the world. If several players would build it on the same turn, whoever has the most excess production will get the wonder. * ( ): Provides all units built in the city the Drill I promotion. Provides a free Castle as well as a +20% boost to Culture in the city which it was built * : Culture and Gold cost of acquiring new tiles reduced by 25% in all cities * : Cost of Gold purchasing in all cities reduced by 15% * ( ): 3 free Missionaries appear * : A Great General appears near the Capital and +15 experience for all new units built in this city * ( ): 1 free Great Musician appears near the City where the Wonder was built (Also has 3 slots for Great Work of Music) * : Length of Golden Ages increased by 50% * ( ): Free Broadcast Tower in every city and +1 Population and Happiness per city * : +1 Gold from water tiles worked by this City. Adds a bonus Trade route, a free Cargo ship, and more for Trade routes connecting to this city. * : Culture cost of adopting new Policies reduced by 10% * : +5 Happiness and +1 Happiness for every two polices (+5 Happiness, +1 Culture, and +12 Tourism in BNW) * : Unhappiness from number of citizens in non-occupied cities reduced by 10% (Also provides 2 additional Delegates for the World Congress in BNW) * ( ): 1 free Great Writer appears near the City where the Wonder was built (Also has 2 slots for Great Work of Writing) * ( ): Prevents technology theft in the city it is built and drastically reduces technology theft in all other cities in the Empire (Also eliminates Tourism bonus other civs receive from The Internet technology in BNW) * : 1 Free Technology and provides a free Library in the city which it was built (Also has 2 slots for Great Work of Writing in BNW) * : All military naval units receive +1 Movement and +1 Sight, a free lighthouse is built in the same city * ( ): All missionaries born in this city may spread a religion 3 times instead of 2. Provides a free Mosque in the city in which it was built * : Enemy land units must spend 1 extra movement point when inside your territory. Provides a free Walls in the city which it was built * : +25% generation of Great People in all cities (Generates a Great Prophet and provides a free Temple in the city which it was built in G&K and BNW) * : +10 Food in the city where the wonder is built (+6 Food and provides a free Garden in the city which it was built in G&K and BNW) * : +15% combat strength for units fighting in friendly territory. Provides a free Castle in the city which it was built * ( ): 2 free Great Scientists appear near the City where the Wonder was built. Provides a free Spaceship Factory in the city in which it is built. +25% Production when building Spaceship Parts * : Defensive Buildings in all Cities are 25% more effective (+50% Production when constructing Armor units and 1 free Social Policy in BNW) * ( ): +25% boost to Great People generation in all cities and generates a Great Person of your choice * : 2 free Great Artists appear near the Capital (1 free Great Artist appears near the City where the Wonder was built and also has 4 slots for Great Work of Art in BNW) * : +25% Gold from Trade Routes (for City connections in ) * (DLC): +2 Gold for each source of Marble or Stone worked by this City and 100 Gold for each great person expended * ( ): +3 Gold, +2 Culture, +1 Happiness per Castle * : +10 Happiness and +3 Culture (+10 Happiness and +4 Faith in G&K) * : 1 free Social Policy * ( ): Contains a prebuilt Great Work of Art in the Great Work slot * : Gold cost of upgrading military units reduced by 33% * ( ): +1 Gold, Production, and Food for each desert tile worked by this city. ( - no Gold, but 1 Caravan unit and an additional Trade route) +6 Culture when Archaeology is discovered. Provides a free amphitheater in the city in which it was built * : A Great Scientist appears near the city which it was built and 50% more Science from research agreements * ( ): +2 Happiness and +1 Happiness for every 2 new policies. 1 free Social Policy * : Tile improvement construction speed increased by 25% and 2 Workers appear near the city * ( ): Defensive Buildings in all Cities are 25% more effective * : +25% Culture in all cities (Also has 2 slots for Great Work of Art in BNW) * : +1 Production from Specialists in every city (Also provides 1 free Social Policy in BNW) * (DLC): All units gain +15% combat strength when attacking cities * : +6 Culture (+5 Faith in G&K and BNW) * : 1 free Social Policy and +50% Culture in the city (Also has 2 slots for Great Work of Music in BNW) * : Starts a Golden Age * (DLC): +10% Growth in all cities and +15% Production of range units * ( ): +6 Culture (+1 Culture and makes a copy of each unit of your current army in BNW) * ( ): 1 free Great Artist appears near the City where the Wonder was built (Also has 3 slots for Great Work of Art) * : Triggers voting for a Diplomatic Victory (Cannot be built in BNW) National wonders These wonders can only be built after all your cities have a certain building. Only one of these can exist in a single civilization. Note that the Palace cannot be built, but it is automatically built when you found your first city. Also note that the Grand Temple must be built in a Holy City. * : +5 Happiness * ( ): Trade routes sent to this city generate +4 Gold and the owners of the trade routes gain +2 Gold * ( ): Doubles religious pressure emanating from this city * : +50% Culture gain (Also has 3 slots for Great Work of Art in BNW) * : Provides +15% greater combat strength to all units built in this city (Also has 1 slot for Great Work of Writing in BNW) * : +8 Production * : +3 and +50% Science * : +25% Great Person generation rate (Also has 1 slot for Great Work of Writing in BNW) * ( ): Promotes all existing spies and grants a fifth spy. Reduces the effectiveness of enemy spies by 15% * : +8 Gold (Replaced by East India Company in BNW) * ( ): 100% Culture from World Wonders, National Wonders, and Culture-generating Improvements is added to the Tourism output of this city. +100% Tourism output from Great Works in this city * : 1 free Technology (Also has 2 slots for Great Work of Writing in BNW) * : +3 Production, Science, and Gold. Also provides +2 City Combat Strength. Marks Capital (Also has 1 slot for Great Work of Art in BNW) Special wonders In Brave New World, three special wonders were introduced. They are actually a mix between a building and a national wonder, in that they don't need a prerequisite building in every city, but only one of each can exist in a single civilization. Since they're the only means for producing Great Writers, Great Artists and Great Musicians, consider well where you're going to build them! * : 2 GPP towards Great Artist. 2 Artist specialists slots. * : 3 GPP towards Great Musician. 2 Musician specialists slots. * : 1 GPP towards Great Writer; 2 Writer specialists slots. Projects These late-game projects grant your civilization a powerful ability once you finish it. It cannot be rushed using Great Engineers, though. * : Begins the race to construct the parts listed below ** : One of the parts required to trigger a Science Victory ** : One of the parts required to trigger a Science Victory ** : One of the parts required to trigger a Science Victory ** : One of the parts required to trigger a Science Victory * : Grants the civilization finishing it the ability to construct nuclear warheads * : Grants the civilization finishing it a Cultural Victory (Cannot be built in BNW) International projects These projects may only be proposed during the World Congress (Only available in Brave New World). Each International Project grants prizes depending on how much the civilization was involved, based upon the Production contributed towards the project. * : *#Tourism increases by 100% for 20 turns and one free Social Policy *#+3 Happiness and one time increase of 30 Influence with City-States *#+3 Happiness * : *#+1 Production from Scientists and +1 Science from Engineers, and Great Scientists provide 33% more Science when used to discover new technology *#Free Great Scientist *#One time Research boost * : *#Culture increases by 100% for 20 turns *#One free Social Policy *#500 points towards next Golden Age Others The Three Gorges Dam was planned to be a wonder, but was left out. Its quote was going to be: :"The people turn to a benevolent ruler as water flows downwards and as wild beasts fly to the wilderness." - Mencius Category:Game concepts (Civ5)